Allie N. Greene
"A strong but innocent outsider." Allie's tagline. Allie N. Greene is a younger sister of Lina Greene, and is Daughter of the Little Green Aliens. Personality Allie N. Greene is shy, worryful and caring, with a sense of imagination and a taste in fashion. She is timid around new people, and tends to get a bit aggressive when people come around her in the wrong way. It is said she has Aspergers syndrome, and 'takes things to heart' quite a lot. She mentions that she likes to hang around on her own, but would love to have friends. However, in her bio she says that she enjoys being independent and is tutored in Social Deaducation. Allie likes to be on her own most of the time. Origin of Species Allie N. Greene is also an alien character, but is subtly differently-looking to her sister Lina. It is noted that Allie's blue hair makes her stand out a lot to make her look different to her sister who has green hair. Usage of the term 'Little Green Alien' clearly predates the 1955 incident (an alien sighting), though exactly when it first got applied to aliens in flying saucers or aliens in general has been difficult to pin down. Folklore researcher Chris Aubeck has used electronic searches of old newspapers and found a number of instances dating from around the turn of the 20th Century referring to green aliens. Aubeck found one story from 1899 in the Atlanta Constitution about a little, green-skinned alien, in a tale called Green Boy From Hurrah, "Hurrah" being another planet, perhaps Mars. Edgar Rice Burroughs referred to the "green men of Mars" and "green Martian women" in his first 1912 science fiction novel A Princess of Mars1, though at 10 to 12 feet tall, they were hardly "little." In addition, another green alien is a Martian, though it is said that Allie's sister Lina doubts that they were from Mars. They could also be inspired by the term to describe the Squeeze Toy Aliens from the Toy Story films - described as 'Little Green Men'. It is currently unknown what kind of 'Little Green Alien' that Allie is. It's possible they could be a new kind of alien. Relationships Family It is said that Allie has a big family and lots of siblings, including her popular older sister Lina Greene and older brother Uefowen. Friends Allie says that she is a bit of a loner, and likes to hang around in a world of her own sometimes. She becomes friends with Howleen Wolf (canon version) and is invited to a sleepover. Clawdeen also takes a liking to Allie. Her mentor is Cree 'Oreo' Wonka Pet Allie's pet is a neon orange orangutan named Trixie. Romance Allie eventually gets a crush on Joey Doon. However, Joey likes Rina Grimmie, who likes Theo Exactly, who is dating Fenora Swamp so it's pretty complicated. It is hinted that Joey will get over Rina and start to have an interest in Allie. Enemies/Conflicts She is pretty much scared of lots of people. Clothing Ocallie.png|Basic Allie Basic Allie wears a teal beret, green and black stripe sweater, lime green bangles, a white skirt full of black polka dots including a bow, and white/lime green sneaker-heels. Quotes: *''"Please try to be nice to me..."'' *''"Just leave me alone! I'm sick of having to be Lina Greene's sister, and be as good as you! Not everyone's as popular as you...just let me be my unpopular self for once." she stands up to Lina, even though Lina did nothing wrong. *"Oh, yes..."'' or "Oh, no..." are how she usually replies to questions. *''"Hi, um...well...hmm...oh, sorry. I have to go somewhere."'' Trivia: * I gave the character Aspergers as I have autism myself - though it is mild, and Allie can still speak. * Allie is a bit like Fluttershy from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Similar to how Lori 'Nerds' Wonka is like Derpy. * Allie will play a pretty big part in Monster High: Blame it on the Ghouls. She will not be at Monster High yet. Category:Female Category:Characters